


Girl's Night Out

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail Short Story One Shots [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Fairytail One Shot Couple's fun storyWhen girls just wanna have fun!  All you really need is food, booze, gossip, and maybe some party crashers…..





	

“Girls it’s slumber party time!”

 

“Erza, aren’t you taking this a little too serious?”

“I don’t think so, I’ve got it all planned out. We’ll have FairyHills’ lobby all to ourselves; we’ll bring all our blankets and stuff in there.  I’ve got the food already on its way and all the alcohol we need.  This is gonna be a blast!”

 

The night starts out with all the girls relaxing in the indoor onsen after dinner. 

Levy- “So Erza, So do you have games planned?”

“Just Truth or Dare.”

Cana laughs, “You just had to do that game?”

Mira- “Oh yeah, that’s gonna be a fun one!”

Erza- Best way to get the gossiping going!”

Lucy- “You are crazy!”

Mira- “I wanna get started already!”

Erza- “Well then why are we still in here! Let’s go start partying!”

“Hell Yeah!” all the girls scream

 

Picture the scene in the lobby from left to right; Erza, Cana, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna. In PJ’s, everyone sits around in a circle and there are bottles of sake already being partaken.

 

Erza- “Alright, let’s start this off with a bang! Lucy pick Truth or Dare.”

“Um, Truth.”

“Do you love Natsu?”

Blushing red, “Seriously!”

“You gotta answer!”

“Fine! Yes.”  Lisanna looks away

Snickering, “That was too obvious.”

 

“Shut it Levy! Your turn, Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth.”

“Do you love Gajeel?”

She gives Lucy the evil eye, “Damn I knew you’d ask! Yes.” 

Snickering from the group, “That one was obvious too.” Levy rolls her eyes as her face turns red

 

Levy- “Erza Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.”

“Do you love Jellal?”

“I, um, Yes.” She blushes

Mira- “I knew it!”

 

Cana- “Yeah we all knew it. I wanna ask now, Mira, Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth.”

“How long have you loved Laxus?”

“Since we were kids.” Gasp from the group.

 

Mira- “Cana, Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth”

“Who do you love?”

“Beer.”

Erza- “That’s not a person! It doesn’t count.”

“Fine, I think Mest is cute.”

Lucy- “Whoa, didn’t see that one coming.”

 

Levy- “Wendy, Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth.”

“Do you think Romeo is cute?”

She turns beet red, “Yes.” She whispers.

Mira- “Aww you guys would be so cute together! You’ll be my next project!”

Wendy- “Mira!” Group snickers. 

 

Erza- “Lisanna, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

Cana- “Finally a Dare.”

“Okay, you have to strip to your underwear and run down the hall and back.”

“That’s too easy.”

“Fine, around the building then.” Lisanna strips and runs around the building with the girls watching from the front entrance.

 

“It was cold out there!” She changes back to her Pj’s and throws her blanket around her shoulders.  “My turn, Juvia Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare.”

Erza whispers something to Lisanna.

“You have to go to Gray’s apartment and when he opens the door kiss him….on the lips!”

“What! J,Juvia cannot do that!”

“You have to, you picked Dare.”

“Come on Juvia!” Everyone starts egging her on, “Juvia! Juvia! Juvia!”  Erza helps her stand and they all follow her out the door.

With the girls all hiding Juvia walks up to Grays apartment and knocks on the door.

“Juvia, what are you doing here?”

“G,Gray-sama Juvia has to…” she quickly kisses him on the lips and runs away.  He hears snickering and sees 7 other girls running away too. 

Raising an eyebrow, “What was that about?” He remarks and closes his door.

Back at Fairyhills Juvia is still bright red. “See that wasn’t so bad.”  Points out Erza

Cana- “At least you can say you finally kissed him.”

“Juvia feels a little faint..”

 

Mira- “Okay Erza, Truth or Dare?”

“Dare.”

 

With an evil grin, “You have to….. call Jellal and tell him you love him.” 

“Hell no!”

“Too bad Erza!” Mira hands her the communication lacrima.  “A Dare’s a dare.  Here you go.”

“Jellal?”

“Erza?”

“I um, need to tell you something.” The girls are prompting her from behind.

“Okay, what do you need to tell me?”

“Jellal, I um love you.” Click she hangs up.

All the girls are on the ground laughing when the lacrima rings back. “Damn it’s him!” Erza shrieks

“You gotta answer that!” They all start shouting at her.

“J,Jellal..”

“Erza did you just say you love me?!” The group starts snickering, trying to keep their voices down

“I um, did say that….”

“Do you mean it?”

“Y,yes.” She stammers. The girls can’t seem to stay quiet.

“Why do I hear snickering?”

“It was a Dare to tell you that.”

“Oh.”

“C,can we talk about this later?”

“We definitely will.”

“G,good night Jellal.”

“Goodnight Erza, I love you too.” Click 

Now the girls are screaming. “Oh my God! He said he loves you too!!!”

Erza is blushing deep red. “He loves me too!” she stammers.

Cana slaps her on the back, “See, wasn’t that worth it?!”

 

Snapping back to reality Erza wants to take the heat off of her. “Lucy, Truth or Dare?” 

“Dare.”

“You have to go kiss Natsu and tell him you love him.”

“No Way!”

“Too bad!” Levy and Erza grab her arms and start dragging her out the door.  “I can’t believe you guys!!” she shrieks

Cana- “Come on girl! You can do it!”

 

Levy and Erza hold onto her with the rest of the girls trailing behind as they head to Natsu’s cottage. When they arrive, Cana knocks on the door because Lucy is still resisting.  When he opens it, Levy and Erza shove her through the door and slam it behind her.  Everyone presses their faces to windows to watch. 

“Lucy?! What’s going on?”

“N,Natsu I um… C,could we sit on the couch I have to tell you something.”

“Sure Luce.” He walks with her to the couch and sits next to her. “What’s up?”

“Natsu I, I l,love you.” She stammers

Staring at her wide eyed, he gets excited. “Do you really?!”

“Yes.” Her blush is growing a deeper red.

“Because I love you too Lucy!”

Now she stares at him wide-eyed. “You do?!”

He grabs her face and pulls her into a kiss. Her hands instinctively move around his body as she relaxes into the moment.  Parting her lips his tongue gladly ventures into new territory.    

The girls outside are squealing in utter shock, mouths all agape. Levy and Erza look at each other.  “I didn’t expect him to kiss her first!” they whisper excitedly.  Lisanna walks away from the window forlornly. _‘Neither did I.’_ she thinks to herself. _‘Well I guess there really wasn’t a chance…’_

When they release each other she’s still a little in shock. “Luce?”  His voice grows huskier, “Do you wanna stay the night with me?”  Her eyes get wide again.

“Yes she does!” he hears someone yell from his porch.

Natsu- “Was that Cana?” She nods.  “So… Do you?”  

She nods again, “Yes.”

Natsu walks to the door and opens it, “Okay you guys can all leave now, I’m keeping her for the night.” He closes the door locking it behind him and closing the curtains just in case.

“You go girl!” she hears Levy shout as they all walk away chuckling.

“Natsu, I kind of need my things though.”

“I’ll ask Happy to go get them…” Just as they start making out again Lucy stops him. “What’s wrong?”

“N,nothing. I just had an idea to mess with their slumber party!  Happy I need your help!”

“Lushee, what are you doing here?” he rubs his eyes

“Nevermind, could you go to FairyHills and get my things? But when you go there I want you to stay a little while and get the girls to drink even more; get them drunk!”

“Why?”

“Could you please just do that for me? I’ll give you plenty of fish tomorrow.”

“Fish! Aye!”  He flies out

 

“Natsu, where’s your communication lacrima?”

He hands it to her. “Thanks.” And she starts calling…

 

“Sting…” “Sup Blondie!”  “You know, Lisanna thinks you’re really hot.”  “Where is she?!”  “FairyHills Dormitory.”

“Jellal….” “Lucy, is everything okay?”  “Erza needs you right now at FairyHills!!”  “I’m on my way!”

“Gajeel….” “Bunny girl, what do you want?”  “Levy needs you right now at her apartment!”  “Levy!”

“Laxus…” “Why are you calling me?”  “Mira needs your help with something at FairyHills.”  “Alright I’ll be there soon.”

“Gray…” “Does this have something to do with earlier?”  “Could you please go check on Juvia, she’s a little distraught right now at her apartment.”  “I guess so.”

“Romeo…” “Lucy-chan?”  “Wendy needs your help with something at her apartment.”  “I’ll head right over!”

“Mest…”   “What’s wrong?”  “Cana’s asking for you, she needs you right now at FairyHills.”  “Be right there.”

 

Back at FairyHills 

"Hey Happy, what are you doing here?”

“Lushee asked me to get her things for her. What are you guys doing?”

“It’s a slumber party.”

“Sounds like fun!”

“You wanna hang out with us for a little while?”

“Aye! Lily taught me a fun drinking game called ‘Most Likely’, do you guys wanna play?”

“How does it go?”

“I’ll call out phrases like “Who’ll most likely carry a sword”. Everyone points to the person they think that line fits.  For each person that’s pointing at you, you take a swig of your bottle.”

Cana- “I’m game!”

“Sounds interesting.”

“Let’s play!”

 

Happy- “Okay does everyone have a bottle?” 

The girls all hold theirs up shrieking, “Ready!”

“Who’ll most likely…change into an animal!” Everyone points to Lisanna. 

“Wholly crap, I need to take 7 swigs!”

“Come on girl drink!”

 

“Who’ll most likely…. Read a book!” Everyone points to Levy.

“Damn! If Lucy had been here you guys wouldn’t all point to me!”

“Ha, suck it up girl! Drink! Drink! Drink!”

 

“Who’ll most likely…. Fight for a piece of strawberry cake!” Everyone points to Erza.

“Well, I can’t disagree.” She downs some sake

 

“Who’ll most likely…. Wear their hair in pig tails!” Everyone points to Wendy.

“I don’t think I can drink that much at once!”

“Come on Wendy, don’t worry if you pass out, it’s just us girls!” She manages to get it all down.

 

“Who’ll most likely…. Sing a song!” Everyone points to Mira.

 

“Who’ll most likely…. Hug a beer keg!” Everyone points to Cana.

 

Wendy- “I feel woozy…”

 

Cana- “Amateurs.” She snickers, “Keep going Happy!”

 

“Who’ll most likely… Hug Gray!” Everyone points to Juvia. 

“Too Easy Happy!”

 

“Who’ll most likely….”

 

After two rounds Wendy quits playing, her head is spinning. Third round was enough for Levy, Juvia, and Lisanna leaving Erza, Mira, and Cana; though Erza and Mira are pretty toasted.  Cana is feeling good but still standing. 

Happy- _‘I’m going to get so much fish from Lushee!’_ he snickers.  “I better get Lushees’s things to her.”

“Bye Happy!!!” they all sing-song as he flies out.

 

The boys all start arriving just as Happy flies away. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I’d ask you the same thing.”

“I got a call Juvia was distraught.”

“I was told Levy needed help.”

 

Laxus, Romeo, Jellal, and Mest soon arrive as well and see Gray and Gajeel standing outside. They hear squeals and crying, laughing, and yelling going on.  Sting now walks up.  “Hey is this some kind of party?”

Gray- “Let me guess, Lucy called everyone?” They all nod.  “Something is up.”

Sting- “Well I didn’t come all this way for nothin’” as he heads to the door. “You guys coming?”

 

They all follow him into the building. As soon as they are all inside the door closes and locks behind them.  They hear two voices snickering from the other side.  

Gray- “Friggin Natsu!”

Laxus- “Natsu, you mean Lucy!”

 

Hearing the boys voices the girls all turn and start squealing running towards them. 

Laxus- “Wholly Crap.”

Sting grabs Lisanna who resists at first but soon melts from his kisses.

Gray- “It’s like being in a horror movie!” as he gets tackled by a very drunk Juvia

Soon the rest are in the same predicament.

“Gajeel!”   “Pipsqueak! Gehe”

“Romeo, Romeo!”   “W,Wendy!”

“Jellal my love!”   “E,Erza?!”

“Hey their cutie!”   “Cana?!” 

“Laxus!!”   “Mira?!”

 

“I think our job is done here.” Lucy snickers. 

“But we’ll probably have to run from an angry mob in the morning.”

She kisses Natsu, “They’ll thank us later!”

 

The couple walks away hand in hand and head towards their own night of fun…..


End file.
